classic_battlefield_moddingfandomcom-20200214-history
BF2142 AImesh Creation Project
Author: Dnamro I have been working on creating/improving the Battlefield 2142 AImeshes in order to create singleplayer for the new maps. The AImesh is a collision mesh version of the object used to create the navigation mesh used by the bots to find their way around the map. This is long process of testing to see what works, doing some modification and testing again. My goal is to enable the bots to go anywhere that a player can go without using ladders, since ladder climbing is disabled for BF2 and BF2142 bots. So, this means that, in addition to creating AImeshes for buildings without them, I am also re-working the AImeshes for buildings where bots could only get to the first level. I will be updating this document to show the status of where I am in the project: NOTE: These are screenshots using the editor. The navmesh is shown as a light green material. Many buildings do not have textures and show the "Uncle Sam" texture link. This is because I have all the objects in one folder when working on AImeshes, which breaks may texture links. Molakai: Double Barracks is now fully navmeshed. Bots can now reach the rooftop Refugee buildings and grate stairs now namvesh together. This required extending the connectors in the AImesh for each object to make sure that they overlapped and navmeshed. Command Center is fully navmeshed: Large Pilbox AImesh is complete to the second floor. The Booster pack version (not pictured here) has an additional stair way the reaches the roof level. This is the original version with roof access by ladders only. The BP version works to the second floor now. This shows the navmesh area for the large pilbox without the building. Fixed Scraper base now navmeshes to the second level. The vehicle barriers were in the way and made it heard to work on the AImesh for this building. There are a set of smalls stairs connected by a small walkway that currently are not navmeshing. They are probably a little too steep, and I will need to adjust them. With the Office 01 building, the stairs do not navmesh to the top. I will probably need to fix the stairway landing. residential house 4 is fully navmeshed and include the second floor. The first picture shows the house. The second shows the navmesh area with the house removed which reveals the stairways connecting the bottom floor to the second floor. The trench complex is not navmeshing due to limited access by ramp or stairs. This would have to be fixed by adding ramps or stairs to the map. The Large bridge is not namveshing at all. Fixed Reactor Power Reserve Object is now connecting in the middle this was a pic before it was fixed: [Fixed}Small Booster Pack version of the small pilbox is not navmeshing. The original works,so I am suprised that the BP version does not. I will have to check it out.\